


Don't Leave Me Anymore

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M, Short, may be more later, may not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori waits for Dwalin at the end of the battle of five armies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Anymore

He went up there with them, up on that mountain to face Azog at Thorin's side. Nori always knew the odds of them all standing at the end of this quest was slim. Always knew that Dwalin would follow Thorin into battle but he never thought he would fall in love with the warrior. He never knew the quest would end with a battle this size.

The battle is over, bodies cover the grounds and Nori knows all these lives were lost and it hurts but what hurts the most is the tight constriction in his chest. It is a cold chain of fear tied tight round his heart as he waits with the rest of his company for the hobbit, the princes, the solider and the king to return. Nori holds his breathe as they catch glances of Bilbo and Gandalf walking over the hill and for a moment Nori feels hope swell in his chest.

Then comes the red headed elf, Kili's limp body held tightly in her arms and Nori nearly bites trough his lip. He can hear the company's cries of agony as another elf, Thrandiull's son, is seen with Fili. Nori knows Thorin is gone, he can tell by the tear stains on Bilbo's dirt covered face.

Where is Dwalin? is the only thought on Nori's mind. The solider is nowhere to be seen and Nori fears the worst. His hands are in fist at his sides and his lip is starting to bleed as he bites deeper into it with every passing moment. His heart is breaking and without realizing it he's sinking to his knees, but then a small cry of joy passes trough the company, and he chances a look up.

It is a bittersweet moment when his eyes land on Dwalin. The dwarf he loves lives but Thorin is motionless over Dwalin's shoulder. Nori knows the weight of this battle will haunt them all for the rest of their lives. The young princes cut down in their prime, Thorin's life lost without him having a chance to see what it could have been now that they had their home back. He knows he should weep or curse, should feel anything other than the pure relief that is flooding his chest but all he can think, all he can feel in his bones, is that Dwalin is alive.

Dwalin looks up from Thorin's body and his eyes search over the company and as his eyes lock with Nori's, Nori knows despite the ache of losing his closet friend, his king, Dwalin is feeling that same since of relief.


End file.
